Sweet Dreams
by WillowBelle
Summary: A semi-fluffy oneshot, between a Prince who seems just as angsty as ever, and the mysterious sister of Toph. When Mai and Zuko officially break it off, it seems that the gentle heart of an unseeing girl could heal his scorched heart... T just incase!


A ballroom with such elegance was filled to the brim with people, chatting about without a care in the world. Those that led the other four elemental nations occupied the room, with those related and friends fluttering in, along with the occasional servant who accompanied. Everybody seemed to mesh together...

However, there was only one girl who stuck out like a sore thumb. Unlike the people who were talking or dancing, she was walking around the room remaining silent, almost as if she was admiring the room's decor.

Almost.

If it were not for the light film that covered her eyes, those emerald eyes would have been able to see the bright lights, the euphoric people greeting others, the joy. But there was not an ounce, nor a speck of sadness on her face or even in her emotions, for the lost sense.

In fact, she almost preferred the darkness. Now many would laugh or question this, but after learning what it has done for her character and abilities, they'd go silent in 'ah'. Even if there was some mourning, it would be her family with all they've done. Speaking of family...

"Why are we even here? There's nobody to-!"

"I do believe that I heard Aang speaking with Katara. Why not join them?"

"Yea, and watch them make kissy faces? Yea right Aurora!" Chuckling, the girl redirected her face towards her younger sibling.

"Toph, I'm sure they won't do that with you around," the young adult recited as if this was a reoccurring conversation. Which it was. "If it's that much of a problem, why don't you go bother the Fire Lord?"

"He's been grumpy ever since the break-up." While she had never met him, Toph had explained everything about the prince and his "angsty butt", as she put it. The adventures of him chasing the avatar to him joining Aang. Certainly amusing tales, but not at the moment.

A frown appeared on her light pink lips at the news. She had also heard about Mai and how close him and Zuko were.

"Do you know why?" Her tone of voice softened greatly, causing Toph to groan.

"Don't get all soft on me! ...All I know is that they had a major fight, Mai said something about "bad", and he took it seriously, then, then more things were said...and Zuko said they were through! It must have been going on for awhile now." Toph shrugged but seemed to have found something more interesting and departed, leaving the older brunette alone to her thoughts.

A few minutes passed until she came upon the balcony. Her nose was able to lead the girl to the fresh air.

It was a beautiful night, just from the stillness she felt when she stepped out of the warm room and into the cool, crisp air.

'What a relief.' Her eye lids fell down upon unseeing eyes and let the calm night do its work as she placed her hands along the railing.

However, it wasn't like that for long. A distressed man walked in hurriedly, stopping abruptly at the railing. His breathing was ragged, while he muttered curses under his breath.

It was silent, with the exception for his shuffles and he did not seem to notice her. She clicked her tongue once, then raised her eyebrows several notches.

This seemed to have caught his attention. Snapping his head toward her, he looked at the girls who's eyes were still shut.

He just stood there, staring at her, for awhile, while Aurora just stood deathly still. A girl, about his age, dressed in Earth Kingdom attire. Dark green kimono with pink flowers gathered at the bottom and slowly dispersing as they went up. Long black hair that cascaded down in curls with a neat bun at the top of her head.

She was so silent, that even her breathing couldn't be heard by the man a yard or two away (as it was a very large balcony). A few minutes passed before she clicked her tongue again.

"You know, it isn't very polite to stare." Finally opening her eyes, she looked, despite the lack of sight, at him almost directly and clicked. His eyes widened, causing his face to heat up and look towards the garden away from the girl.

"Sorry..." He muttered and grumbled a little. However, her ears caught every word of it. "How did she know I was staring?"

"Because you are not very subtle about it." Aurora chuckled, in which, the man, once more, snapped his head towards her. Another click.

"Why do you keep making that clicking sound?" Very abrupt, but the girl did not mind.

"It is how I see." Shock broke out on his face and he was left speechless. When he did not say anything in return, her faded green eyes reverted to his face. "Yes, I know, "weird" is it not?" She giggled a little. "If you know who my sister is, it is not very different compared to her way of seeing." Silence sat ever present as his thoughts scanned quickly over people he knew. Realization hit, and he looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Toph? But I thought she was an only chi-."

"It appeared that way because my parents attempted to hide me from the public due to my blindness. When my mother became pregnant with Toph, she knew that she could not hide two children." She stopped for a brief moment realizing her lack of manners.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Aurora Bei Fong. And I assume you are Fire Lord Zuko that Toph has told me so much about?" Zuko's face once again flushed from her forward attitude.

"Um, yes it is. How did you know?" He questioned, curious how she could know who he is.

"Your voice, body shape, attitude..." Another laugh escaped her mouth along with a click. It became quiet except for the chatter that came from the festivities inside and a few crickets outside.

The silence sat wavering in the air between them until it became too much for the Fire Lord.

"That's a...little odd," he said, almost trailing off it were not for a sharp intake of air.

"Yes, it is to some, but it is much easier to get to know someone, instead of relying on appearance." Nodding, her eyes closed as Zuko watched in a sort of wonder. Despite being blind, it seemed as if she knew what she looked like. Almost a softer, older Toph, along with some of the same features. Skin tone, face shape, eyes. Click.

"You are staring again." He could have close to deadpanned if it not for her heightened hearing, instead, opting to look towards the garden. While he sulked over his thoughts, Aurora leant over the railing and clicked downwards, but it was a much sharper click than the others. Another, then another as she also raised one of her hands while gently waving it. Gold eyes moved towards the hand, but remained facing forward. They widened dramatically as her dancing hand seemed to have conjured up a flower. A fire lily. When it reached the height of the balcony's railing, which was not too far from the ground, it stopped.

Plucking it from its stem, she cradled the delicate flower in her hands while stroking some of the petals with her thumb as the vine slowly sunk back down into the ground.

"H-how did you do that?" He stuttered and it flustered him. How could such a simple concept fluster him, he would never know.

"Hm, this? Simple earth bending with a few manipulations of my own. Have you heard of the vine bender?" Zuko thought for a moment then nodded, but feeling rather stupid, mumbled a yes, forgetting she could not see.

"Well, it is much like that, but with other plants. It is quite nice for outdoor decorating." She chuckled and motioned her hand that was holding most of the flower towards the accompanying male. "Would you like this?" Slightly hesitant, only because of what the flower meant metaphorically, he picked it up carefully and looked down at the flower.

"Such amazing detail, how could you have figured out what the color is?"

"Each flower has its own mark that I remember when I bend it, even the colors. However, I always mess up the bottom." On cue, he glanced at the bottom of the flower and she was right. A green speck of color that should not have been there, sat staring him in the face.

Once again, the two became silent, but this time there was an incredible ease to it. But one thing could not get out of Aurora's thoughts.

"Um, if you do not mind me asking, is there something wrong?"

"Fine." It came out with a harsh undertone to it. "Why do you ask?" He was shocked but hid it well under as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, well I am glad. My apologies for the abrupt question." She knew he was lying but felt bad for saying anything. More stillness filled the air, but was broken by the Fire Lord.

"Actually, a lot..."

The night passed on with the two of them chatting without a care in the world (like the people inside) and Aurora occasionally growing new and different flowers until they had row of flowers between them on the thick railing, while the space between the two decreased as they scooted closer. The ballroom's noise soon became more and more quieter until there were only a few sounds of laughter remaining, besides the duo's own. It was comfortable. Friendly even, but there was a small pang in his chest when he thought about the two of them being _friends_.

"Yes, he is quite an odd fellow, but very wise. You are extraordinarily lucky to have such a wonderful uncle." She had spoken about Iroh with such respect that he couldn't help but chuckle. Most thought he was a crazy man with an obsession for tea.

"Yea, it took me a while to figure that out...I wish I had sooner."

"That would be nice, but fate often does things for a reason. For example, if you had not been banished from the Fire Nation, you would not have become such a wonderful person." At her sudden compliment, both blushed, but of course, Aurora only acknowledged her own red cheeks and turned her head just a little away. Zuko noticed this and rose his eyebrows considerably. Throughout the whole night they spoke about plenty of topics that made most girls blood flood to their cheeks, but it wasn't until now that she showed any sign of embarrassment.

"Thanks." Chuckling, he picked up the fire lily she had given to him at the beginning of the night and looked at it once again. It amazed him even though he had looked at it plenty of times. He once thought that earth bending was merely a brute force type of ability, but she seemed to have shown it's true beauty. Click. Suddenly, Aurora giggled a little but was cut off when a harsh voice rang out from the ballroom to the balcony.

"AURORA. Mom and dad said it's time to go!"

"Definitely Toph..." Her voice contained a hint of sadness but also some exhaustion. It had been a long night and was probably around 1AM. As she prepared her hellos, and another click left her mouth, the brunette felt a sudden shift Zuko's stature. Before the blind girl could say a good-bye, the fire lord guided his chin to hers (as the height distance was enough to confuse her) and connected his lips with hers.

It was the plant-benders turn widen her dulled emerald eyes drastically as he held her in a kiss for a few seconds. Those brief moments, Aurora's heart seemed to beat recklessly as she savored the feeling, until it was abruptly ended. Due to being blind, her senses were strongly enhanced, along with her sense of touch. With pink lips left tingling due to the suddenness, she bit her lip at the memory of his soft yet firm lips. Zuko did not want to leave her time to speak, so he moved his lips to her ear.

"Thank you for your wonderful company. Please do not hesitate to visit again." Turning swiftly and with his own face ablaze, he walked off and back into the ballroom. "Sweet dreams."

Shock remained in her system, but not enough for her to disable her arms. Slowly raising her fingers to her lips, she traced them for a moment or two, before realizing she had been holding up her family.

Scurrying in, Aurora began to plan out ways how to get around Toph's questioning...

* * *

Soooooo? How was it? I hope that I didn't butcher Zuko's character (Zuzu: HEY!). Also that people aren't mad about using the idea of Toph having a sister idea. I wrote it for a contest on Quizilla, but since I did not get much reviews or comments on there, I decided to post it up here. Also, I'm wondering if I should continue this in some way shape or form...but that's all up to you folks at home!

(Original) Add . com to that - /stories/17715974/sweet-dreams-arianamichele93-contest-entry-atla

Please please please click those beautiful words next to the cute yellow chat bubble~ It means a lot ^_^


End file.
